Les nuits de Severus
by adieue
Summary: Dans les dortoirs déserts, le jeune Severus veille.
1. Les nuits de Severus

Le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard était plongé dans la pénombre. Seul signe de vie dans ces lieux abandonnés, la veilleuse au dessus d'un des lits du fond scintillait comme une étoile. Severus Rogue assis sur sa couchette, écrivait avec application dans un épais grimoire.

Encore une fois, il était le seul garçon à rester à Serpentard pour les fêtes de fin d'années. On aurait pu croire que c'était bien malheureux mais Severus était loin de s'en plaindre. Délivré de la cohorte de ses condisciples vagissants, il n'aurait pas pu mieux se porter. Il avait enfin un lieu tranquille pour se livrer à l'étude appliquée des potions et c'était d'ailleurs en toute quiétude qu'il s'était monté un petit labo au fond des dortoirs. Il lui restait encore quelques nuits pour terminer les diverses expériences qui lui assureraient une confortable avance dans les cours et il entendait bien en profiter.

Il termina de noter ses dernières remarques sur les vertus du bezoard qui en gros, pouvait remplacer tous les anti-poisons de premier et deuxième niveau. Le mentionner ne pourrait manquer de lui valoir un bon quota de points. Avec satisfaction, il saisit son manuel de potion qui traînait toujours en bonne place sur la table de chevet et il trouva la page dévolue aux antidotes. Non sans une certaine suffisance il nota : «enfoncez-lui simplement un bezoard dans la gorge» puis il referma le livre avec un sourire méprisant. Peu de choses s'avéraient aussi satisfaisantes que de dépasser en savoir-faire les sorciers qui avaient pondu ce navrant manuel. Et dire que certains avaient du mal à s'y retrouver … À l'évidence, seuls de pauvres ignorants sans avenir pouvaient être subjugués par un recueil d'un aussi faible niveau.

Severus sortit quelques instants, question de changer le d'eau le strangulot, tout en se disant qu'il était temps de s'intéresser aux philtres d'amour. Cela n'avait bien sûr pas grand intérêt dans l'absolu mais comme ces philtres étaient au programme ... Cependant, malgré qu'il fit un effort sincère pour ressentir un ennui de bon aloi, Severus ressentait surtout une certaine hâte. En fait, bien qu'il eu préféré mourir que de l'avouer, le projet de concocter un philtre d'amour lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Fie de ces immondes potions qui rendaient la victime complètement folle, c'était d'un grossier … Non, il fallait y mettre juste assez de force pour encourager une légère inclinaison. Ce rapprochement induirait ensuite de vrais émotions que l'on renforcerait avec de nouvelles doses et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la potion ne soit plus nécessaire. La feuille de belladone devrait sans doute permettre un tel résultat.

Bien sûr, il faudrait tester cette théorie se dit-il en tirant innocemment la chasse d'eau. Pour sa part, la personne qui bénéficierait de cette expérience était toute trouvée. Lily Evans. En la choisissant, Rogue s'était interdit de songer à ses cheveux de feu, à son charmant minois ou à ses yeux enjoués. Il s'était interdit encore d'avantage de penser au bien-être qu'il avait toujours ressentit en sa présence ou qu'elle ait été la seule personne au monde à lui avoir fait ressentir un réel bonheur. Non. Son intervention était parfaitement rationnelle.

Lily lui reprochait sans cesse ses fréquentations et semblait de plus en plus distante. Ces dispositions en faisaient un cobaye parfait pour tester une potion aussi légère. Évidemment, il n'était pas question de la duper. Simplement, il serait facile de constater les effets de la potion dans son changement d'attitude et par là, de vérifier son hypothèse. Par conséquent, il ne s'agissait que d'une démarche purement scientifique ... À tout le moins, c'est à ce mensonge qu'il se plaisait à croire.

Severus passa devant les lavabos sans se laver les mains et revint dans le dortoir en sifflotant. Sur sa table de chevet, se trouvait une assiette et un verre. Il s'approcha avec méfiance et vit trois gros biscuits en forme de sapin accompagnés d'un verre de lait. Il soupira avec ennui. Brock avait encore frappé. Cet elfe lui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs avec ses attentions. Malgré tout, s'enfiler des biscuits avant de passer aux choses sérieuses n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il s'assit au bord du lit et croqua dans un sapin en se disant que l'elfe qui l'espionnait sans doute, devait jubiler de bonheur. Un vrai casse-pied celui-là.

Tout avait commencé lorsque quelques années plus tôt, sa mère l'avait reçu en cadeau d'une lointaine cousine. Il était fort peu probable que les Rogues se retrouvent jamais avec un elfe chez-eux mais Brock n'était pas un elfe comme les autres. Personne de la famille n'en avait voulu et pour cause. Défiguré par un chaudron d'huile bouillante, il y avait perdu un bras, un oeil et une oreille. Sa mère n'y avait pas vu un inconvénient majeur car il allait de soi qu'un elfe amoché pouvait encore rendre quelques services mais il n'en avait pas été de même avec son père. En voyant la repoussante créature ce dernier, fort peu compréhensif pour tout ce qui tenait de la magie, avait illico jeté le nabot dehors à grands coups de pied dans le train. Ses parents en avaient eu pour des mois à se disputer à ce sujet. En fait, ils devaient encore ressortir ce litige des cendre dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait. Cet elfe de merde était devenu un grand classique chez les Rogues. Aussi, quel n'avait pas été son déplaisir lorsque Brock était apparut devant lui au beau milieu d'un couloir au début de sa troisième année.

\- Cher petit maître Rogue, cher petit maître, Brock a trouvé du travail dans l'école de son ancien petit maître Severus Rogue. Comme Brock est content! avait-il dit en multipliant les courbettes.

Une fois revenu de sa stupéfaction, le jeune homme avait haussé les épaules avec mépris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, avait-il dit en contournant l'affreuse créature d'un pas pressé.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Brock s'était précipité à sa suite avec enthousiasme.

\- Tout ce que Severus Rogue pourrait vouloir, Severus Rogue le demandera à Brock et Brock fera tout ce que Severus Rogue voudra!

\- C'est ça, dégage avant que quelqu'un te voit, grogna Severus qui essuyait déjà assez de moqueries sans que ce monstrueux guignol donne de nouvelles munitions à ceux qui le prenaient pour tête de turc.

Suite à cela, Brock lui avait foutu la paix. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Sauf que bien vite il s'était aperçu que ce cinglé ne lui lâcherait pas les basques aussi facilement. De petits bonbons sous son oreiller, des lessives outrageusement assouplie aux sorts adoucissants ou de stupides biscuits en forme de sapins témoignaient de l'increvable intérêt de ce navet sur patte. Il n'y aurait rien eu de vraiment dramatique si chacune de ses interventions ne lui avait rappelé les disputes de ses parents, l'intransigeance de son père et les cris de sa mère. De pitoyables souvenirs dont le jeune homme se serait bien passé.

Rogue l'avait donc ignoré de son mieux jusqu'à noël. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait eu l'idée de se faire un petit labo peinard dans le dortoir déserté et il était apparut évident que l'elfe pourrait être d'une aide des plus précieuses. C'est d'ailleurs avec des transports de Joie que Brock avait été lui quérir tout ce qui pouvait lui être nécessaire dans l'armoire de ce bon vieux Slughorn. Un professeur qui visiblement, n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à son inventaire.

\- Brock!

Avec un craquement, l'elfe tout heureux se matérialisa devant lui.

\- Brock peut-il faire quelque chose pour Severus Rogue? Brock serait ravi de …

\- Va me chercher de l'huile d'estamine, des feuilles de belladone, du verglas en poudre et des oeufs de serpencendre gelés.

\- Oui, avec plaisir petit maître Severus Rogue.

Tandis que l'elfe disparaissait en quête des précieuses denrées, Severus alluma les lampes suspendues au dessus de son labo de fortune. Il disposa les instruments puis déposa le manuel ouvert sur le lutrin placé à cette fin. Pour la dixième fois, il passa la liste d'ingrédient en revue et comme à chaque fois, en vint à la conclusion qu'il fallait diviser la dose de pierre de lune par deux. On comblerait ensuite la différence avec trois pincées de pollen de marguerite qui adoucirait le mélange. Rogue saisit la petite fiole de pollen et secoua les grains d'or. Il en restait juste assez. Quelque chose lui disait que cette potion serait sans nul doute un véritable chef d'oeuvre, ce soir, il se sentait particulièrement inspiré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe estropié réapparut, portant un petit panier. Avec quelques difficultés, il se leva sur le bout des pieds et posa son butin sur la petite table remplie de bocaux, de fioles et d'instruments de mesure. Severus fronça les sourcils. Du pot d'oeufs de serpencendre dépassait un bout de parchemin. Intrigué, il posa son biscuit à moitié mangé dans l'assiette et s'avança vers la table. Il souleva le couvercle et prit le papier. Il le déplia et verdit à mesure qu'il lisait.

«Oh Servilus, voici ton seul espoir de saisir dans tes ailes de chauve-souris, la pauvre innocente qui jamais ne te regarda. Une jolie rousse sans aucun doute. Certains n'ont d'autres espoirs que de s'abaisser à de viles potions. Ainsi fit ta mère dont la largeur du derrière rivalise avec le magicobus. Ainsi fais-tu, toi dont on ne peut laver les caleçons qu'en invoquant la défense contre les forces du mal. Abandonne tant qu'il en est encore temps, car même un philtre pour dragon ne saurait convaincre quiconque de caresser tes cheveux gras, tes ...»

Blanc de rage, Severus froissa le billet. Il resta immobile un instant, comme sous le choc.

\- Potter, gronda t'il.

Ses petits yeux perçants fixèrent Brock qui le regardait, inquiet de le voir si pâle.

\- Comment Potter a-t-il su que j'aurais besoin de ces oeufs, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Brock le regarda avec de grands yeux implorants en cherchant à disparaître sous la table.

\- Tu lui a parlé, dit-il en fusillant l'elfe des yeux. Qu'as tu dis ?! PARLE!

\- James Potter m'a demandé ce que faisait Severus Rogue tout seul dans les dortoirs tout noël. Alors Brock le lui a dit car Brock ne dois pas mentir à un petit maître, bien sûr, dit l'elfe en tordant sa main valide. Brock a dit que Severus Rogue étudiait les potions de son livre avec application toutes les nuits.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il savait que j'en étais aux philtres d'amour … dit-il pour lui-même. Comment Potter savait-il que tu allais dans la réserve? demanda-t-il avec un calme plus effrayant que tous les cris.

\- Brock ne sais pas, Severus Rogue doit le croire. Peut-être d'autres elfes le lui ont dit? Ils savent tous que Brock aime servir Severus Rogue car il a déjà été le maître de Brock.

\- C'est toi qui a mis ce foutu papier dans le pot ?

\- Non! Non! Ce n'est pas Brock! cria-t-il en agitant le bras devant lui, complètement désespéré.

\- Disparaît de ma vue! cracha le jeune homme.

Brock ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dégagea le plancher avec un craquement sinistre. Severus resta seul au milieu de la rangée de lits, le poing fermé si fort autour de l'infamante missive que ses jointures en avaient blanchi. Il sentait monter en lui une rage telle, qu'il n'en avait jamais connu de semblable. Peut-être parce que Potter avait visé juste et encore d'avantage parce qu'il avait deviné ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer à lui-même, Severus ressentit en cet instant un véritable désir de meurtre. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et le jeune homme s'imagina faire un carnage dans les dortoirs. Arracher les rideaux, éventrer les matelas et mettre le feu à cet ignoble sapin.

Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.

Tout comme un animal acculé utilise d'instinct ses armes les plus redoutables, Severus sentit ses méninges s'emballer, fortifiées par la rage. D'un geste vif, il jeta le papier au feu et se dirigea vers son lit. Parfaitement maître de lui-même, il saisit son épais grimoire rempli de notes et la plume verte dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il ouvrit le bouquin et s'appliqua en de furieux crayonnages, l'oeil brillant de rage. Assis les jambes croisées, immobile dans sa fureur, il écrivit avec application, tout suintant de malveillance. Une seule fois il se leva, alla quérir quelques livres qu'il consultât rapidement pour les jeter ensuite avec dédain. Il griffonna des formules qu'il raya aussitôt, dessina des pentacles, noirci des pages de calculs compliquée puis, alors que le jour se levait, il inscrivit sur le parchemin soyeux la formule à laquelle avait abouti toute sa violence. Sa cravate dénouée sur le lit, le grimoire ouvert entre ses genoux, il tourna la tête vers les dortoirs vides comme s'il s'attendait à voir entrer quelqu'un.

\- Brock!

L'elfe apparut, rayonnant de servilité et se confondant en courbette.

\- Severus Rogue a demandé à voir Brock. Brock vient toujours lorsque maître Sev…

\- Mets-toi là, dit le jeune sorcier en indiquant le couloir formé par la double rangée de lits.

Soupçonnant qu'il n'en sortirait rien de bon pour lui, l'oreille de l'elfe s'aplatit sur sa tête et son oeil globuleux s'emplit de crainte. Il déglutit et à contre-coeur, marcha à petits pas incertains vers le lieu dit. Rogue se leva et pointa Brock de sa baguette.

\- Sectumsempra! cria-t-il avec rage.

Avec un cri de douleur, l'elfe s'envola dans les airs. Sa peau sembla exploser alors qu'elle s'ouvrait en dizaines de coupures nettes arrosant les dortoirs de sang. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que les lèvres de Severus s'étiraient en un rictus cruel. Brock poussa un gémissement plaintif tandis qu'une marre de sang s'agrandissait sous lui. Rogue admira son oeuvre quelques instants puis ouvrit la malle près de son lit. Il en sortit une fiole qu'il déboucha d'un geste sûr et s'avança au dessus de l'elfe déchiqueté.

\- Severus Rogue …., articula Brock avec peine.

Avec le plus grand mépris, ce dernier vida la bouteille sur le petit corps ensanglanté. La potion referma la plupart des blessures mais l'elfe saignait toujours et le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à la porte où se trouvait une corde or et verte qu'il tira énergiquement. Aussitôt, une elfe toute ronde avec un groin proéminent se matérialisa au milieu des dortoirs.

\- Il y a eu un accident, dit Severus en désignant Brock qui se vidait de son sang.

Voyant de quoi il retournait, la petite elfe prit un air épouvanté. Elle se figea et regarda le sorcier, stupéfaite.

\- Amène-le à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite, ordonna Rogue.

Comme réveillée d'un coup de fouet, l'elfe trotta jusqu'à son collègue, l'entoura de ses bras et disparut avec lui, non sans jeter un regard craintif à cet élève inquiétant qui la regardait froidement.

Le jeune sorcier resta immobile entre les rangées de lit. Il admira quelques instants la mare de sang sur le parquet. Le soleil levant la faisait chatoyer du rouge le plus vif du monde. Rogue hésita. Il n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait fier de sa prouesse ou s'il était dégoûté de lui-même. Un instant les deux impressions luttèrent à part égales.

Si Lily l'avait aimé, s'il avait eu la moindre chance avec elle, alors peut-être le dégoût l'eut emporté. Mais n'ayant aucun espoir de cette sorte, la fierté gagna la bataille dans laquelle se jouait son âme. C'est à ce moment, et bien qu'il l'ignora encore, que Severus Rogue sombra dans les ténèbres et signa du sang d'un elfe, sa carrière chez les mangemort.

Il leva sa baguette et la tache s'évapora du parquet. Calmement, il retourna à son lit où il s'assit. Il prit son manuel de potion, l'ouvrit au chapitre des philtres d'amour et écrivit en haut de la page : «sectumsempra. Contre les ennemis».

Il regarda le sort noir qui contrastait furieusement avec les potions promettant l'amour et l'être aimé. Un fugitif instant, il eut l'impression que se trouvait là résumé tout son destin. Lentement, il referma le grimoire et songeur, il le posa sur la pile de bouquins qui encombrait sa table de chevet. Il ferma les rideaux de lit, s'aménageant un cocon de ténèbres au milieu de la pièce ensoleillées et tout habillé, s'abîma dans un sommeil de plomb.


	2. Epilogue

_" Je suis sûr que mes collègues voudront participer à l'esprit de la St-Valentin ! Pourquoi ne pas demander au professeur Rogue comment préparer un philtre d'amour!" s'exclama Lockheart._

 _Rogue regarda autour de lui comme si le premier a oser lui demander un philtre d'amour allait être gavé de force avec du poison._

 _\- HP et la chambre des secrets_

* * *

Le professeur Rogue quitta la grande salle avec irritation, les pans de sa robe volant rageusement derrière lui. La Saint-Valentin était une farce, cet arriviste de Lockhart était un plouc et Poudlard devenait un zoo. Un groupe d'étudiantes sourirent à son approche, songeant visiblement au fait qu'il avait été sacré maître des potions d'amour mais son air d'outre-tombe les fit vite changer d'idée. Rogue les dépassa sans être inquiété mais son passage en trombe suscita quelques commentaires de déceptions.

\- Tu crois qu'il a déjà essayé de refiler un philtre à quelqu'un? entendit-il derrière lui.

\- À une chèvre peut-être, répondit une des filles.

Leurs rires moqueurs derrière son dos lui donnèrent l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière. Au temps où il n'était qu'un veracrasse et que ces détestables rires d'écoliers étaient son pain quotidien. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il songea que oui, il avait déjà tenté de donner un philtre à quelqu'un … Une fois. Il serra les mâchoires en chassant cette pensée et accéléra le pas en bousculant les étudiants qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur son chemin.

Il entra en coup de vent dans son donjon et claqua la porte derrière lui. Si quelqu'un osait encore lui parler de potion d'amour, il ne répondait pas de lui. Il se sentait entrer dans une rage tellement folle qu'il lui venait des envies de meurtres. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion et la façade de froideur insensible qu'il avait soigneusement entretenu toutes ces années se fissura soudainement.

Il devait faire quelque chose ou il allait devenir fou ! Il leva sa baguette et les chaudrons de la salle de cours se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, percutant les murs, les brûleurs et les fioles. En un instant, le désordre fut indescriptible tandis que Rogue, le visage déformé par la fureur, ressemblait à un chef d'orchestre psychopathe au milieu du chaos. Puis aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient soulevés, les objets pris de folies retombèrent lourdement par terre. Les feuilles virevoltèrent en se posant un peu partout tandis que les chaudrons accomplissaient leurs dernières roulades sur le sol au milieu du verre brisé.

Severus se tint immobile, les yeux dans le vide. Dans son esprit, il ne voyait plus qu'une chose, son vieux manuel de potion. Un livre qui lui semblait soudainement être le symbole de son malaise.

Il se dirigea vers le mur derrière son bureau, posa la main sur une grosse pierre et marmonna une formule. La pierre se volatilisa, dévoilant un petit espace circulaire dans lequel se trouvait des bouquins, des fioles et des manuscrits. Il en retira un livre et aussitôt, la pierre se matérialisa à nouveau devant le réduit secret. Avec des gestes lents, il ouvrit son vieux manuel de potion. Il le feuilleta en ressentant malgré lui une pointe de nostalgie puis tomba sur la page où des années plus tôt, il avait écrit la formule du sectumsempra.

Du bout des doigts, il caressa la recette de la potion qui aurait dû ramener Lily vers lui mais qui finalement, s'était transformé en quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qui l'avait mené vers un sombre destin, un destin qui avait malencontreusement mené à l'assassinat de celle qu'il aimait.

Pour la première fois depuis la nuit où il avait conçu le redoutable sortilège, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu advenir de Brock. Avait-il seulement survécu ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à savoir. Comme si la saint-Valentin avait réussi à toucher son coeur malgré tous ses efforts, Rogue se demanda quel avait bien pu être le sort de l'elfe ; surtout qu'aujourd'hui, avoir un mort de moins sur la conscience ne serait pas de refus.

\- Brock!

Severus leva la tête et attendit quelque seconde. Rien. Il était sûrement mort ... d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ferma le manuel, se leva et se dirigea vers le foyer où il le jeta. Ce qui était fait était fait et les regrets ne seraient d'aucune utilité. Quelque peu calmé par la destruction de son donjon et la disparition du manuel, il sortit en laissant aux elfes le soin de tout remettre en ordre avant le prochain cours.

Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, un elfe défiguré auquel il ne restait qu'un oeil, une oreille et un bras, passa la tête derrière le rideau noir qui séparait l'appentis de la salle de classe. Voyant qu'il était seul, il commença par se frapper la tête sur le plancher de pierre afin de se punir d'être resté caché lorsque que Severus Rogue l'avait appelé. Une entreprise douloureuse mais plus sécuritaire que de risquer de servir à nouveau de cobaye au cruel professeur. Une fois dûment puni, Brock appela du renfort et une dizaines d'elfes entreprirent de ranger le donjon.

Au bord du foyer, l'un d'eux trouva un manuel de potion usagé. Il était un peu roussi mais il ne s'était pas retrouvé directement dans les flammes et après un petit sortilège de réparation, il fut rangé dans l'armoire avec les autres. Il y resta quelques années puis le hasard le fit tomber entre les mains de l'élève le plus détesté de Severus Rogue, celui qui, si le philtre eut fonctionné, eut pu être son fils.

Et Harry Potter se retrouva en possession du manuel du prince de sang-mêlé. Une ironie du sort qui fit autant de dommages que de merveilles

* * *

Note- J'ai fait une petite entorse au canon. Le sort Sectumsempra est utilisé par Severus contre James Potter à la fin de sa cinquième année. Il l'avait donc inventé depuis un moment lorsqu'il l'a inscrit dans son livre de potion de sixième année.


End file.
